Finally
by Naomii Cullen
Summary: Ok this is updated and way better than the first time. And now its a short story not a one shot. Please actually read this one.
1. Chapter 1

Finally

**Finally**

Lily Evans flew a couple of complicated laps around the Hogwarts grounds on her Comet 360. It wasn't the newest or most updated brand of brooms there were but Lily was happy with it. Flying was one of the things that could actually take Lily's mind off of things, especially unpleasant things such as James Potter. He was an arrogant, stuck up, selfish little toe rag. If anyone could ruin Lily's day it would be James. When he wasn't making pitiful attempts at flirting with her, James was trying to show off to try to make Lily like him more. As if that would ever work, even thought James was considerably good looking Lily would never be caught with someone as conceited as him. One of the people that James, and his equally arrogant friend Sirius Black hung out with was Remus Lupin. Lupin was the polite on of the three friends. Lily constantly felt sorry for Remus that he decided to waste his time with James and Sirius, sometimes she thought that Remus only hung out with them was that he just wanted to feel accepted. Even if that was true, there are plenty better people to call friends. Lily did a couple more fast rounds then dived down to the ground and stopped short for the people she saw coming were that last that she wanted to run into. The arrogant toe rag himself, James Potter, came strutting across the field with Sirius Black not that far behind him.

"Oi Evans!" shouted Potter.

"Go away," said Lily, not even attempting to be civil.

"Oh come on Evans, don't be that way!"

"I'll be whatever way I want to be!"

By this point, James and Sirius had made it to the point where Lily was standing.

"Come on, how about you and I go take a walk?" asked James.

"I wouldn't take a walk with you if you were that last person in the world James Potter!"

"When will you realize Lily that deep inside you really actually want me."

"Yeah, way deep inside." Sirius said, snickering.

James took a step towards Lily, "You know you want me."

"In your dreams," said Lily taking a step back.

"Stop denying it." James said. He kept on taking small steps towards Lily until she was backed up against a fence.

"Get out of my way Potter! If I had my wand with me right now I swear I would hex you until you died!" shouted Lily.

"Ok well now I'm going to leave, I don't want to see James get beat up." Sirius said, laughing.

"See you later mate."

"James go away, I'm really not in the mood to deal with you right now." Lily said, after Sirius left.

"Just let me have my fun."

"Never!"

"Well now, you have no choice." James said slyly.

James put his hands on the fence next to Lily's face so she couldn't escape.

"James you complete idiot!" yelled Lily. Her anger boiled up in her and with all of her strength, Lily slapped James across the face.

"What the bloody 'ell was that for?" James shouted.

"You know perfectly well what that was for!" Lily screamed, she ducked under James arms and ran as fast as possible back to the castle. The shock of Lily's slap was still in James, though he was aware that now Lily Evans will never like him.

For the next few weeks, no the next few _months_, James was impossible. Instead of trying to flirt with Lily, now he was apologizing profusely. To James dismay, Lily never accepted nor did she even respond.

"Lily, please, I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you, I promise, I'll do whatever you want." James pleaded.

Lily turned around and faced him for the first time in months, he response wasn't exactly what James hoped for thought.

"Never in a million years will I ever accept your pathetic apologizes, save your breath and leave me alone!"

Somehow, James knew that it was over. Any other time James would of probably just over looked the harsh comment, but this time there was something in Lily's voice that assured him he lost.

"Hey mate, what's the problem?" Sirius said, noticing the crushed look on James face. "Did you finally get that Lily will probably never like you?"

"Shut up Sirius." James said, he turned around and walked uselessly down the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh my gosh, Lily I'm so sorry!" Lily's friend, Charlie, exclaimed.

"It's not your fault." Lily mumbled.

Charlie put her arms around Lily and let her sob into her shoulder.

"My parents warned me her condition wasn't getting any better but this was just so unexpected!"

"I know Lily, I know. You remember when my dad died right? That was totally unexpected for me too!"

"At least you got to say goodbye. I didn't even get to see my grandma before she died!" Lily wailed.

"It's ok, hon, it's ok." Charlie comforted.

"No it's not! She was one of the only adults I could talk to! Now what am I going to do?"

"I'm here, don't worry." Charlie said.

During the next few weeks, Lily tried to act like nothing had happened. She failed miserably, almost everyone could tell something was wrong and people constantly questioned her about it. Lily replied every time that she was just sleep deprived and would feel better soon enough. For Lily's sake, Charlie told all the teachers what happened. Now Lily had an excuse not to do the gruesome assignments that were handed out that week.

It seemed the only thing to keep Lily going were the fact of knowing she had friends at Hogwarts. Lily tried her best to keep everything normal, she needed the little things that happened everyday to continue to happen. Those small events included James Potter trying to flirt with her ten times daily. Lily noticed though that James hadn't even looked at her since the night out at the grounds. Overall that seemed like an incredibly good thing, the last thing Lily needed right now was James Potter following her around.

After Lily got over the shock of her grandma's death, she started to feel a little better. Charlie even noticed that Lily was back to some of her usual ways, like doing homework for example. What really amazed Charlie is that Lily even completed the homework from the week she didn't have to do it! Charlie knew Lily loved to get good grades but she wasn't that much into school where she'd do homework when she didn't have to. Maybe Lily still needed to get her mind off of things.

"Whatever works." Charlie muttered to herself.

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I had no idea where to go with this story. But…I have my idea back so it's all good! And I'm out of my writer's block! Yay! Sorry this was short but stay with me here, summer's almost here and I can write for ever and ever!**


	3. Chapter 3

Lily was sitting outside by the lake trying to do her homework. The last month had been absolutely terrible. By now Lily had gotten over her grandma's death but now, her grandfather wasn't doing so well. Lily's mother told her that he was suffering from shock still and had resulted in drinking alcohol excessively. The horrible fluid had done extreme damage to Lily's grandfather and now he might be leaving the earth soon too.

All of this was just too much for Lily to handle. She needed someone, someone who she could confide in and just spill out all of her sadness to. Someone who would listen forever and when Lily was done, they would be there to comfort her. Sure she had Charlie and everything but she felt that she needed _more._ Completely wrapped up in her thoughts, Lily didn't noticed who came and sat down next to her.

"Hey Potter," said a painfully familiar voice.

"Go away James, I really don't need this right now." Lily retorted.

"I'm not going to say anything Lily," he said softly.

The tone of James voice surprised Lily, she turned her head to look at him.

James looked as though he had been…._crying._ Not just for a few minutes, or a few hours but more like days. This was a side of James Lily though she would never get to see, the soft, calm side. No matter how much Lily wasn't in the mood to talk to James, she thought it would be rude to not ask what happened.

"James, what's wrong?" Lily asked some-what kindly.

"Do you really want to know what's wrong Lily?" James continued without a response. "I'm failing pretty much all of my classes, but that's not the real reason, it's the reasons why I'm failing my classes that's got my down. My dad just died, yesterday and my mom gave me no warning, no _anything_ to get me ready for this. She won't even let me come home yet because she think it would be too much for me. I feel like I'm completely blocked out of my family. Also, there's not a person in the world I can talk to about this. Sirius would probably just looked away embarrassed and Remus would try to give me a logical explanation of why my dear old mother doesn't want me home. Want to know what else is my problem? The girl I've loved since the day I met her on the Hogwarts Express isn't speaking a word to me and she doesn't even look like she's suffering a bit! Sure maybe I've given up but it's killing me!"

James was breathing hard by the time he had finished. Lily was so shocked she forgot about her own tribulations and actually felt some consideration for James. Lily couldn't even imagine what it would feel like to have her father die, she probably couldn't even live herself after that. She also felt horrible because James was also so stricken because she wasn't talking to him. Knowing that nearly tore her heart out. Maybe James was arrogant, rude and obnoxious but right now Lily put those qualities behind her and decided she was going to try her best to help James out.

"I'm sorry James. I'm truly and honestly sorry," she said, she leanded over to James and gave him a hug. James didn't even feel the amazing happiness he would of felt, he just hugged her back and softly cried into her shoulder.

"Thank you Lily. I'm sorry too, I was being an idiot, I'll never do it again. I promise you that."

"It's ok James, don't worry." Lily said. "Though, if you do it again, I probably will kill you. That's just a warning, so take that into consideration."

James looked at Lily and laughed, at least Lily was back to normal. Right now James didn't care if Lily liked him or not, he was just glad she was finally there for him after all of this time.

**A/N: All done! How was it? Good? Bad? Terrible? Amazing? Send me a review and tell me please! Give me all of your corrections so I can make it even better!**


End file.
